Seigaku's new student
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: Seishun Gakuen is about to have a new student who is about to turn the school upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own anything but my plot and OC's..._

**Anime's / Manga's: **

_Inuyasha and Prince of Tennis_

**Wantings:**

_OOC and BL,,,NO LEMONS!! The most they will do is kiss, hold hands..._

_slight jealousy which leads to mean thoughts...Language on behalf of Inuyasha. And Fuji, himself should be warning in itself, ne?_

**Pairings:**

_Kagome Higurashi / Syuusuke Fuji_

_Kunimitsu Tezuka / Ryoma Echizen_

_Eiji Kikumaru / Oishi Shuichiro_

_Takeshi Momoshiro / Koaru Kaidoh_

_Takashi Kawamura / Sadaharu Inui_

**Ages:**

_Kagome and Shippo - First years: 12_

_Sesshoumaru - Third years: 14_

_Inuyasha - Second years: 13_

* * *

A girl with waist length black hair and cat-like blue eyes stared at the building before her with a detached look in her eyes. Over her shoulder was two bags, one a school bag the other looked to be a tennis bag. The girl was pale but also had a slight sun kissed look to her complexion, with a small pert nose, full rose petal pink lips, thick black eye lashes that brushed her cheeks whenever she blinked and swept to the left side of her face concealing her eyes was snowy white bangs. She was dressed in black pants, a white inside shirt with a black jacket. Tied loosely around her neck was a blood red tie which were flipped over her shoulder. And on her feet were black boots.

The gathered students of Seigaku junior high stared at the new face, curious as to who she was.

Not even bothering to spare anyone a glance, the unknown girl turned and entered the school her hair whipping around her small frame not noticing all the admiring looks that she was given from both the male and female species.

.

.

.

By the ending of the day everyone had heard whispers or snippets of conversation about a handsome new student, but no one knew anything about him because of how much he kept to hms3lf, not wanting to socialize with anyone and that alone had offended several people who thought that the new kid was thinking he was better than everyone else.

"Saa...a new student, huh." smiled Fuji, eyes closed as he turned is head towards the captain, "Do you think he will try out for tennis?"

Tezuka glanced at his long time friend and the other regulars who had wondered over hearing the question,.

"The new student is a female, not a male and yes she is going to try out for the tennis team. I have already seen her papers and her play, she is good. Nicknamed the 'Ace of spades' she is Tokyo's tennis tensai."

"Ace of spades?" questioned Momoshiro with confusion.

Tezuka nodded his head,

"She is known to be quiet the opponent for anyone. She has never lost a match yet, well she did lose once, against her buchou but from my data it was a close match, bringing the game to a tie-break where she lost by a single point. Do you actually believe that she is a first year as well, quiet an amazing feat. Aside from being nicknamed the 'Ace of spades' on the court, she is called the 'princess' of Shikon off of it, being wanted by both males and females. She left Shikon Academy because Tokyo had no more challenges beside her buchou."

"Wow Inui, are you sure your not a stalker, nya." smiled Eiji as he placed his hand behind his head, staring at the data tennis player with a single eye the other being closed,.

Before Inui could respond to the acrobatics teasing remark the captain of the Seigaku tennis club spoke up.

"I believe she will make a good addition for our school, It would do the girl's team some good to have help!" stated Tezuka

"Hm, you sound like you have played this, 'Ace of spades' before. Or know her!" commented Oishi

"That is because I have played her, and so has Fuji." Tezuka glanced at the tensai who furrowed his brows before his eyes opened briefly in surprise and than close again in understanding.

"Saa...Kagome-chan, ne?" Fuji questioned, his smile growing.

Tezuka nodded his head leveling a look on his friend to remain silent about the girl.

Fuji smiled, "I can't wait to play her again."

"So how do you two know this girl?" called Inui holding his notebook opened to a page and his pencil at the ready to write down more facts about this, 'Ace of spades'.

"We go way back. Practically grew up together. She was such a spitfire than, a really cute one at that. She had almost succeeded in defeating both Tezuka and myself when she was ten, she is twelve now." commented Fuji before turning his gaze towards the seventh grader, "Saa... Ryoma do you have her in your class?"

The 'baby' of the team glanced at the Seigaku tensai and gave a curt nod "Yeah, she's really quiet. Glared at both the guys and the girls. If I am not mistaken I believe the girl's formed her a fan club thinking she was a he."

Footsteps were heard drawing the regulars attention to the approaching figure.

"Aa...Kagome-chan. Hello" Fuji called opening his eyes, sharp blue diamond-like eyes pierced into cat-like sapphire blue ones that were speckled with silver and shone like the stars in the sky.

"Syuusuke-kun, Kunimitsu-kun" called the girl as she lowered her bag in order to hug Tezuka who returned the embrace much to the shock and surprise of the regulars. Releasing the captain of the Seigaku tennis team she hugged Fuji who in turn wrapped his own arms around the young girl.

"How are you Kagome-chan?" questioned Fuji as his eyes closed again with his usual smile gracing his face.

Shaking her head, Kagome replied that she was fine but bored with the people in Tokyo and wanted to check out the Kantou's. Said how she heard Seigaku was strong so she came back here, transferred just so she could play them and with instead of against.

"Is this her. The 'Ace of spades' nya!" exclaimed an excited voice. "I'm Eiji Kikumaru, and this is my doubles partner Shuichiro Oishi. Were known as the golden pair of Seigaku."

Kagome grinned and inclined her head, "Kagome Taishou. Nice to meet you."

"Is it true that your nicknamed the 'Ace of spades' and I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but call me Momo-chan" he called with a grin.

"Yes. And I'll call you Momo-senpai if it's all the same to you!" Kagome turned her head and looked at the others "And there is no need for introductions, I know who all of you are already." she called with a smile before turning to face the Seigaku captain "So is it alright for me to hang out here and practice with you guys."

Tezuka nodded his head while Fuji chuckled a bit.

"After warm ups, how about you and I have a little match, Kagome-chan?"

"You on Syuusuke-kun." Kagome replied flashing him a grin before turning around, hair whipping out around her as she walked off to the clubroom. "I am going to change be out in a sec." she called over her shoulder. Unaware of all the stares that she was receiving from the regulars.

Fuji just continue to smile his usual smile and turned to face Tezuka, "Saa...I think your going to have your work cut out for you, Tezuka."

"..." Tezuka turned his attention towards Fuji who motioned to the team.

When Tezuka saw that the regulars were all looking towards the girl's clubroom, he frowned before ordering them all to run fifty laps. And with Inui telling them that if they missed the one minute time mark than they will have to try his new blend of juice . That prompt everyone to run as hard as they could there was no way that they wanted to drink Inui's newest concoction of poison juice.

.

.

.

After changing into her practice jersey Kagome rushed out of the clubroom to meet up with the others. She stopped in her tracts when she saw several of her classmates lying on the ground seemingly chocking as well as several of the club members. Blinking her eyes she saw that only the Seigaku regulars seem to be still running, they didn't seem to want to slow down at all.

Turning she stared at Tezuka curiously, "What's that all about?" she questioned.

Tezuka called out last lap and turned his attention towards Kagome and told her about Inui's new juice and how no one, but Fuji, likes that disgusting drink.

Kagome nodded her head and watched as the regulars turned the corner and all of them crossed the finish line at the same time. She noted that they all looked relieved at not being the one to drink it except Fuji, she notice that he seemed to be a bit disappointed.

"Kagome, warm up and than you can play with Fuji. I want you to run fifty laps as well." he called

Kagome nodded her head and placed her bag on the bench, "Alright, Kunimitsu-kun" she called with a grin as she took off like a bullet.

"Wow, she's fast!" exclaimed Momoshiro

"Yeah, she's always been quiet fast." answered Fuji with his hand below his chin.

"Alright regulars on courts A and B. Second years court C and seventh graders practice your swings on court D!" called Tezuka

"Yes!" everyone called out, bowing to Tezuka.

.

.

Tezuka turned his attention towards Kagome when she came to a stop beside him to grab her racket. "Alright! I am ready to warm up now."

Tezuka nodded, "Go on than, Inui will explain what to do. Afterwards you and Fuji will have a one game set match."

Kagome nodded her head and ran towards Fuji. "Hey Syuusuke, Kunimitsu said that after we warm up, we can have that match you wanted."

"Saa...Let's start than..." called Fuji.

.

.

"Kagome-chan is good, she's the only person beside Tezuka who could hit all the balls to the right color cones. Them and Fuji but he likes Inui's juices, so I think he purposely misses just so he can drink them."

"Now that warm ups are finish, let's play, Syuusuke!" called Kagome with a grin.

Fuji just smiled and nodded his head.

Before the two could start though a voice interrupted them.

* * *

"Well, well, well, If it isn't Shikon Academy's, all rounder. I heard you left the school and transfered into Seishun Gakuen so I came to see if it was true."

Kagome turned and narrowed her eyes at the person.

"Who are you? Outsiders are not allowed here!" exclaimed Oishi

"Shut up!" spat the male as he glared at Oishi

"Hey, don't tell Oishi-senpai to shut up, you jerk" Kagome clenched her hands around her racket. "Show respect to your senpai!"

The unknown male with rough looking white hair and light brown- gold color eyes, started walking forward, towards the net across from where Kagome was standing and smiled at her before bringing his arm, that was holding his racket, back and swung it, fast.

Straight at Kagome's face. Kagome saw the attack and leaned away from the strike, her feet sliding backwards.

Not deterred the male swung the racket across again, and barely missed hitting Kagome when she tripped and fell.

"Kagome-chan" called Fuji leaping over the net and kneeling beside the seventh grader.

Ryoma looked over and smirked grabbing a racket he went towards Kawamura, "Here Taka-senpai, your racket." he called

Taking a hold of it, fire ignited the shy and timid male. "Burning! Hey you, I'll teach you to mess with Kagome!" he shouted

"What's going on here?" called a cold voice causing everyone to stop what they were doing and faced the voice.

"Buchou!" greeted everyone.

Tezuka glanced at the members of the tennis club, "Practice was cut short today so everyone take your 20 laps around the ground than your dismissed, except the regulars, Kagome and this male."

After making sure the others was gone Tezuka asked his question again waiting for the reply.

"This guy attacked Kagome-chan, Tezuka, nya. And she fell over."

"Attacked?" called Tezuka looking at the fallen girl and Fuji who had his eyes opened and glaring at the male, who was smirking, with sharp blue eyes that glinted malevolently.

"With his racket nya. And he told my Oishi to shut up when all he told him was that he couldn't be on the courts, how mean!" exclaimed Eiji as he hugged Oishi's arm.

"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" called Tezuka

Kagome nodded her head knowing how Tezuka disliked it when people used tennis to injure other people due to what had happened to him during his first year. It had saddened her when she had heard about his injuries, that's why she had left in the first place. She went to seek out someone who could help her, help Tezuka, who meant the world to her.

Kagome was brought back to the present by the sound of Tezuka telling the male that he did not tolerant violence of any kind on his courts. and since he was not from Seigaku he could not be here.

"Oi will you all just just up, jeez I'm here for the bitch and all of you can shove your holier than thou attitude up your ass! Got that bastard " he yelled pointed his racket at Tezuka who remained unfazed except for the narrowing of his eyes behind the malicious glinting of his glasses.

"Don't call Kunimitsu a bastard!" Kagome spoke out coldly as she narrowed her eyes dangerously into slits which caused the regulars to gulp at the look, she looked even more frightening than Fuji, and that was saying something since said sadist could be quiet scary when provoked. "What are you doing here, anyways....Inuyasha!" the name was spat out of the first years lips like poison.

"You know him Kagome-chan?" questioned Tezuka walking to stand beside the seventh grader.

"Taishou Inuyasha is a second year student in Shikon Academy down in Tokyo. His a aggressive singles player and he is not that good at tennis. His brash, hot-headed, rude. He has no qualms for cheating, all that matters to him is winning at whatever cost. He bullies his opponents on and off the courts. He is also arrogant and cocky but unlike Ryoma, who can back his talk, Inuyasha here has nothing to prove he is as good as he says he is." Kagome turned her eyes to stare directly into livid amber ones. "The only reason you are on the team now is because I left Shikon and came here. Don't fool yourself. Buchou hated you and everyone knew that. I bet the only time you will play is if Jakotsu can't."

Inuyasha growled and was about to lunge when a voice even colder than the Seigaku's captain was heard.

"Inuyasha!"

"Sesshoumaru!" called Kagome as she stared at her buchou in surprise.

"Bastard!" spat Inuyasha as he turned and glared at his older half-brother.

"We have this conversation all the time, half breed. My parents were married when I was conceived you on the other hand, your mother was a whore who seduced father thus you are the bastard. " he stated coolly as he glanced at Kagome "Didn't I tell you to stay away from Kagome?"

"Like I'll listen to you!" growled Inuyasha in anger

"You have better start to, Inuyasha" The voice got deadly cold "Or I will just kick you off the team for insubordination. And when we get back to Tokyo you can be sure that you are going to be running laps around the courts until you can't feel your legs anymore and than afterwards, you are going to be doing the seventh grade clean-ups...for a month. Now get going, father is waiting for us near the gates!"

Inuyasha sneered before turning to glare at Kagome, "This ain't over yet bitch, your precious 'Sesshoumaru' isn't always going to be there to protect you!"

"NOW INUYASHA!" yelled Sesshoumaru and when he yelled you knew you were in trouble.

Eyes narrowed to slits Sesshoumaru watched as his half blooded brother stalked out of the gates, heading towards the front.

Kagome walked over to her former buchou and hugged him around his waist. After a while pale, slim arms wrapped themselves around Kagome's shoulders lightly.

"I am sorry for Inuyash's arrival. I am having father place guards on him to watch his every move to make sure he stays away from here and away from you." he w2hispered.

Releasing her hold on her former buchou, Kagome shook her head, "It's not your fault."

Sesshoumaru remained quiet before he nodded his head, "I will see you on Saturday than, with the rest of the team of course. Jakotsu is already going crazy."

Kagome giggled at that and nodded her head. "Alright than."

"Take care of yourself, chibi-chan" whispered Sesshoumaru turning on his heels and walking away.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, don't call me a chibi!" protested Kagome as she narrowed her eyes at her former buchou's back, who in turn just gave a backwards, dismissal, wave.

Kagome huffed before shaking her head with a light giggle. 'Sesshoumaru' she though with a fond smile.

* * *

Leave a comment, review, anything but Flames are not welcomed.

Kagi-chan

.

..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything but my plot and OC's..._

**Anime's / Manga's: **

_Inuyasha and Prince of Tennis_

**Wantings:**

_OOC and BL,,,NO LEMONS!! The most they will do is kiss, hold hands..._

_slight jealousy which leads to mean thoughts...Language on behalf of Inuyasha. And Fuji, himself should be warning in itself, ne?_

**Pairings:**

_Kagome Higurashi / Syuusuke Fuji_

_Kunimitsu Tezuka / Ryoma Echizen_

_Eiji Kikumaru / Oishi Shuichiro_

_Takeshi Momoshiro / Koaru Kaidoh_

_Takashi Kawamura / Sadaharu Inui_

**Ages:**

_Kagome and Shippo - First years: 12_

_Sesshoumaru - Third years: 14_

_Inuyasha - Second years: 13_

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 2**_

_._

_._

_._

Kagome turned with a grin only to be met with the curious stares from the regulars and the tennis members, sans Tezuka and Inui, the latter knowing by means of stalking, ahem I mean information gathering and the former knew him by pictures, letters, etc that were sent to him from the small female.

"Hoi, who was that, nya?" asked Eiji bouning around.

"Taishou Sesshoumaru, his my adopted brother, he is also that jerks older half-brother and the buchou of Shikon Gakuen tennis club."

"His the buchou, your buchou?" questioned Fuji with hid eyes opened.

"Yep." Kagome nodded her head with a larger smile.

"Eto...wait a second. Are you saying that you played on the boys tennis team?" called Momoshiro.

Kagome nodded her head, "Fukubuchou of the team actually. Besides there wasn't a rule saying that a girl couldn't compete on the boys team."

"Sou da ne..." murmured Oishi

"So..." Kagome turned her attention towards the third year tensai, "about that match, Syuusuke..."

Fuji chuckled, "I am ready whenever you are, Kagome-chan!"

"Well let's do this."

~..~

"Game, set and match, 7 games to 5, winner Fuji Syuusuke." called a second year.

Kagome rose her racket and tapped her shoulder lightly. "Mou, so close!" she whined a bit, unknowingly causing people to smile at how adorable she looked. It reminded them of a kitten.

"Maybe next time, ne Kagome-chan!" Fuji smiled widely at her.

"You can bet your cacti that the next time we play, I will win you, tensai Fuji Syuusuke." she called with a pout forming on her lips. .

Fuji chuckled, "I don't doubt that, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome nodded her head. "As long as we are clear on that!"

"Wha, great match, nyanko-chan!" exclaimed Eiji as he leaped at the small girl and crushing her in a bone breaking hug.

"Ei...ji-sen...pai...too...tigh...t..." gasped out Kagome as she struggled to get air into her deprived lungs.

"Eiji!"

"Eiji-senpai!"

"Kikumaru!"

"Eijiko!"

were called around the group of regulars as they raced foreward to pry the ever overly enthustiastic red head off of Kagome before he suffocated her.

"Hoi!" Eiji looked around in shocked surprise as everyone shouted his name even Tezuka.

Fuji, being the closes, had reached them first and gently pried his red-headed best friend off of Kagome who immediately took in large gasp of air.

Oishi reached them and pulled Eiji into his arms, lightly reprimanding him for his brash acrions. "Eiji, you could have suffocated her with that hug, she was turning blue."

"Uunnnyyyaa!!" Eiji quickly faced Kagome, who was coughing and breathing deeply, in guilt, "I'm sorry nyanko-chan. I didn't mean too."

Kagome looked up and smiled, "Don't worry about it Eiji-senpai. I know you didn't mean it." Kagome slowly rose to her feet, while reassuring everyone that she was fine. "Wait, did you just call me a nyanko-chan?!"

Eiji grinned, "Yeah, you remind me of a kitten. Cute and Innocent like."

Kagome shook her head but couldn't help the smile that threatened to break out across her lips, "Really, if I am a kitten then you must be a Neko, for you remind me of a cat. You and Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma opened his eyes to peer at the new girl, from over his ponta can, "Che, don't bring me into this." he called out closing his eyes and taking a gulp out of his ponta before turning and heading out since practice was almost finished. "Nyanko-chan." he added teasingly. "Mada mada dane!"

Kagome twitched, "Oi" she called out running after her classmate.

"Saa..." murmured Fuji, his eyes were opened, blue glinting in the light and his notorious smile no where to be seen and in it's place was a frown. Fuji was not sure if he liked the development at all. It looked like Ryoma and Kagome liked each other a little too much if you asked him. 'I could have sworn that Echizen....' shaking his head the Seigaku tensai released a small sigh. 'There is no way that Kagome liked Ryoma or vice versa....was there?'

"**Fujiko"**

Fuji turned his head and stared into worried blue eyes. "What is it Eijiko?" questioned Fuji, smile firmly in place.

"I 've been calling your name for a while now. Practice is over. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. I am fine, Eiji. Just thinking!"

"Alright if you are sure. Let's go than, nya. We are all going to Taka-san's place for some sushi and nyanko-chan is going to come with us."

"Than let's get going, ne?"

Eiji nodded and started dragging his friend to the club room.

* * *

**That is the end of ch. 2!**

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please review. **

**Kagi-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything but my plot and OC's..._

**Anime's / Manga's: **

_Inuyasha and Prince of Tennis_

**Wantings:**

_OOC and BL,,,NO LEMONS!! The most they will do is kiss, hold hands..._

_slight jealousy which leads to mean thoughts...Language on behalf of Inuyasha. And Fuji, himself should be warning in itself, ne?_

**Pairings:**

_Kagome Higurashi / Syuusuke Fuji_

_Kunimitsu Tezuka / Ryoma Echizen_

_Eiji Kikumaru / Oishi Shuichiro_

_Takeshi Momoshiro / Koaru Kaidoh_

_Takashi Kawamura / Sadaharu Inui_

**Ages:**

_Kagome and Shippo - First years: 12_

_Sesshoumaru - Third years: 14_

_Inuyasha - Second years: 13_

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 3**_

_._

_._

_._

Fuji Syuusuke sighed and looked out of his class window. His eyes snapped opened and narrowed when he spotted Kagome and Ryoma walking side by side while the rest of the freshman class was ahead of them following after there teacher. Even from his position, he could see that they were conversing with each other, but whether they were speaking like friends or arguing he couldn't tell. Clenching his fist, Fuji watched as Kagome reached over and seem to pat Ryoma's arm. Forgetting that he was in class, Fuji was about to stand up when he felt his best friend lightly grabbed his arm.

Kikumaru Eiji glanced at his best friend when he released his tenth sigh in five minutes. He was worried about his friend. He watched as Fuji turned to look out the window before his eyes snapped open and narrowed with what he guessed was anger. Bright blue eyes turned to look out the window as well only to see his ochibi-chan and nyanko-chan walking behind their classmates and teacher, talking he would assume. When Kagome reached over and gave Ryoma a friendly pat on the arm he turned and watched as Fuji looked as if he was about to jump up and go down there, Eiji quickly reached out and grabbed his friends arm. 'Is Fujiko-chan...jealous?' wondered Eiji silently.

"Fujiko. We are in class, you can't leave" he whispered softly trying to not draw attention to them.

Fuji blinked and sighed, closing his eyes, "Right. Thanks Eijiko" Fuji smiled at his best friend

Eiji returned the smile with a grin and nodded his head, "Sure thing, Fujiko."

It was a shame for Kikumaru Eiji as the teacher chose that time to turn to face her class and saw the red head leaning over in his seat talking with Fuji who was smiling, nothing out of the ordinary since the boy was always smiling. Twitching a bit, a vein popping on her forehead, the teacher gripped her text book.

"**Kikumaru!"**

"Unya!" Eiji whipped his head around to stare at the front of the class where the teacher stood glaring at him.

"Why don't you read since you were paying attention!"

"Eh. Yes sensei"

Fuji smiled lightly at his flustered friend. "Pg 121, the second paragraph to the bottom." he whispered making sure that only his red haired friend would be able to hear him.

Eiji quickly flipped to the right page and sent a thankful smile at Fuji who just smiled brighter, and began reading.

Fuji turned and looked back out the window and sighed.

_~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~**With Kagome and Ryoma**~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~_

Echizen Ryoma sighed as he glanced at the girl walking beside him. It was weird how he could actually interact with her without being bored or annoyed. And most people did annoy him on more than one occasion, even the ones he called friends sometimes annoyed him.

Shaking his head, Ryoma watched as several girls from the class turned and looked over at them and than started giggling madly with their friends causing him to roll his eyes...that was another thing that was annoying. The way the girls giggled at everything.

A loud wail of 'Ryoma-sama' was heard causing him to cringe and if they aren't giggling than they were yelling and screaming to get his attention.

And that was why he had decided a long time ago that girls were troublesome,, annoying creatures that you had to avoid or else you'd get mauled by them, but than again Kagome was different, so he guess they were some descent girls around.

Higurashi Kagome hummed lightly, ignoring the looks that both the boys and girls shot at her. Hearing a sigh she turned and glanced at Ryoma in confusion and curiosity wanting to know what was plaguing his thoughts to cause him to sigh so much.

"Something troubling you, Ryoma!" she stated more than asked.

Shaking his head Ryoma told her it was nothing.

Reaching over Kagome patted her classmates shoulder. "Girls, ne." smiling as Ryoma rose a brow at the statement as if saying,'how do you know that.' Kagome tilted her head, "I have had my fair share of both sexes and if you asked me both are scary to deal with but annoying to listen to."

Ryoma c he'd' lightly and rolled his eyes when he heard both Horio and the loud mouth girl who was always with Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, both names he could not remember nor did he care to at the moment. "Yeah especially in this class."

Kagome smiled at that and nodded her head in agreement, "And the loud mouth boy is most annoying as well." she commented glancing at the orange headed boy who was yelling something like, 'Of course I knew, I have two years of tennis experience after all.' shaking her head, Kagome resisted the urge to yawn as boredom struck,

_~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~** Lunch Time **~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~_

Fuji and Eiji met up with Oishi and Tezuka not to far from their classroom and after greeting each other with the red headed acrobat latching himself onto Oishi they proceeded to the lunch room where they saw Takashi, Inui, Momo and Kaidoh just about to enter the cafeteria until they heard Eiji calling out for them.

Momoshiro waved as they waited for the other four to catch up.

"Ochibi-chan and Nyanko-chan didn't come yet?" asked Eiji with a slight pout forming on his lips.

"Saa....maybe they are already eating, Eiji!" commented Fuji with a smile but anyone that knew the tensai as well as the Seigaku tennis regulars and his family knew the smile was not his usual one, no, this smile was different but no one except Tezuka and Eiji knew the reason behind it, though Inui had an idea to what have caused it.

"Hoi! Hoi! Let's go then, Nya!" exclaimed Eiji as he practically dragged Oishi into the cafeteria, but upon entering the group was rendered shock at the display before them.

Fuji's eyes snapped open, anger making the blue eyes glitter malevolently. He was not happy or amused. He was far from it and someone was going to pay.

.

.

**End chapter...**

_Hope you like it and please review..._

_**xKagi-chanx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** I son't own anything but the plot and my OC's._

_**Chapter 4:** Seigaku's dream team_

* * *

Fuji growled at the sight that met his eyes. His blood boiling to an alarming level as his hands clenched tightly at his side and teeth firmly locked, a fierce scowl replacing the usual smile that adorned his lips.

Echizen Ryoma and Higurashi Kagome.....were kissing.....

* * *

Adjusting his cap, Ryoma leaned against the classroom door waiting for the new student to emerge from inside. The teacher had asked that Kagome stay back for a while so he could catch her up to what they were learning and what he expected from his students.

Lifting his head, he watched as Kagome nodded to whatever the teacher said before picking up her bag and leaving the classroom. They were the last remaining students from their class the rest of their classmates departed for the cafeteria when the bell rang.

"Thanks for waiting Ryoma-kun, though you didn't have to."

Shrugging his shoulder, Ryoma replied with a soft, 'mada mada dane' and tugged his cap to conceal his eyes. "Your a friend of buchou and Fuji-senpai. And an avenging Fuji-senpai is not someone I want to deal with if something were to happen to you."

Kagome smiled, "Syusuke won't do anything to you."

A raised eye brow was her only response causing a chuckle to escape Kagome's throat. "Alright so that's a lie." she amended "He would probably come soaring in like some angel hell bent on seeking revenge on the person who had wronged him."

Ryoma che'd softly as he led Kagome towards the cafeteria, passing by a group of first and second year girls, who immediately stopped what they were doing and watched as the two freshman walked passed them.

"Ryyooommmmaaaaa-saammmaaaa!!"

Ryoma released a miserable sigh. Why was it that the girls, and some guys, could not take ahint. It seemed that the more he ignored his fans the more they take it as an invitation to scream and stalk him. Why couldn't his fans be more like Tezuka's with one glare from the stoic buchou, the girls, and some guys, went running, they did not keep foowing him. The same could be said anout Fuji's and Inui's ones.

"Kaagggoooommmmmeeeeee-saammmaaaa!!"

Kagome shook her head and ignored the various shouts aimed towards her as well as the echoing of what sounded like a heard of elephants heading in their direction. She was a new student, should she really be this popular with the girls and some guys. It just didn't seem possible but it was a hard fact to ignore when the prove was surrounding her.

Shaking her head she turned to glance at Ryoma who was just as annoyed looking by the appearance of his fanclub. Or maybe it was all the shouting going on. But than again it could be a combination of the two things.

"Let's go get our lunch. We usually eat on the roof of the school or in the clubroom that way we can get away from the herd of fan girls that are always chasing us." came Ryoma's soft voice from above the shrill voices of the females around them who were still trying to gain their attention.

Kagome nodded her head, "Ne, would it really be alright." she questioned causing Ryoma to raise a curious brow at her, silently asking her what she meant by that. "That I am going to be in the clubroom as well. I mean it is the boys changing room, after all."

Shrugging his shoulder, the first year turned his head to the side, "Doesn't matter. Besides it's not like we'll be changing. And buchou wouldn't have a problem with you eating lunch in there. It seemed like it would be the only safe place for you seeing how much fans you've racked up."

Kagome inclined her head and hummed, "Should we wait for the others to come."

"Che....we can wait for them inside the cafeteria." he replied while opening the cafeteria door allowing Kagome to enter first before he followed her.

As soon as they entered the cafeteria they were hounded left, right, in front and behind by their fans. Ryoma grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed through the crowd. He knew Kagome was a friend of Tezuka, who so happened to be not only his captain, who he looked up ro and admired greatly, but he was also his crush, so he wouldn't...couldn't leave her behind. Besides if he read the signs right, it was obvious that the teams sadistic tensai had a thing for the girl so it was all the more reason to bring her with him.

Who knew what _**the**_ Fuji Syuusuke would do if something happened to the girl he was so clearly enarmed with, but he knew one thing was for sure. Fuji was someone that no one should trifle with especially if it concerned someone he so obviously cared for.

As the two were making their get away one of the girls went to grab Kagome but ended up tripping over another girls leg and flew forward, right into Kagome's back.

Kagome grunted at the impact and stumbled forward a bit. Ryoma hearing the noise had turned to see what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome stumbling forward. He moved his free hand forward to steady the girl when he felt someone bumping into him causing him to fall forward....right into Kagome...their lips connecting...just as the doors to the cafeteria opened to show the rest of the Seigaku regulars.

Kagome and Ryoma's eyes widened in shock and surprise before both pulled away. And looked over towards the door to see the rest of the Seigaku regulars standing there. Some in shock and surprise. Two with well hidden hurt.

"What is going on here?" asked Tezuka in his usual stoic voice.

Kagome walked over towards the door with Ryoma following behind her. "Nothing much. Some ditzy girl tripped and fell onto me. I stumbled forward and Ryoma turned to catch me, but some other girl was shoved forward into him which resulted in that whole lip locking scene that all of you witnessed." she replied shaking jher head, "Man, fangirls..." hearing several males calling her name, Kagome shivered, "And some fanboys, are very scary."

Eiji and Fuji was giggling, both in relieve, it wouldn't due to have a jealous Fuji around in Eiji's point of view and Fuji was just happy that Ryoma and Kagome didn't like each other in that sort of way. And they couldn't help but giggle at Kagome's statement which was echoed by Momoshiro who was laughing, Kaidoh who hissed, Taka and Oishi who smiled at the only female in the group while Inui quickly wrote something in his notebook. Ryoma smirked and Tezuka...his eyes had soften a bit. He was relieved that the two most important people in his life didn't like each other in that way.

"Wait so you two weren't kissing...because you liked each other." called Oishi only now catching what the female had said in the beginning.

Kagome and Ryoma rose an eye brow at that, before looking towards each other.

"I just met him today." Kagome pointed out "Besides, I already like someone else." she added before turning away. "Well shall we go get something to eat before the bell rings."

"Food! Food!" cheered Momo as he ran towards the lunch line while Kaidoh hissed something like 'baka peach butt before he followed his rival making sure that Inui was beside him as he did so. Eiji ran ahead with Oishi chasing after him telling him that he shouldn't be running or he might fall and hurt himself. Taka was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he followed the group.

Kagome grinned as she glanced at the three males around her, "Well, we should follow or, from the looks of it, Momo-sempai is going to eat all of the food."

The three males nodded their agreement while Fuji giggled as they all headed towards the lunch line.

.

_**After school, Seigaku practice. **_

.

Leaning against the fence Kagome observed the regulars. They were all really good. And she just knew that with time, this team will be the best team Seigaku had produced. These boys were more than just a team banding together to fufil the same dream, though it might have started out that way, but with time this and without them even noticing they had become more than just teammates, more than friends. They had become brothers and the bond that they shared will enable them to work harder for their goals.

And she knew by just watching them that the other schools have better watch out because this Seigaku team will meet any challenge head on and rise above it. Blue-silver eyes watched as Ryoma leaped into the air bringing his racket down and sending the ball sailing past a stunned Momoshiro only to slam onto the baseiine and shooting towards the fence.

Seigaku's dream team, that's what they were. And there was no way they were going to lose.

* * *

_Finally, I have been stuck on how to continue this fic but I finally wrote something. _

_Yay me. _

_Review._

_xKagi-chanx_


End file.
